Snooty (277)
Snooty, A.K.A. Experiment 277, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to mine and enrich Snootonium, but as Earth mucus has the same chemical compound, Snooty will collect this as well. His one true place is as Victoria's pet, clearing her sinuses. Bio Experiment 277 was the 277th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to mine and enrich Snootonium, a rare element that has a similar chemical makeup as Earth mucus. 277 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series 277's pod eventually made its way onto a pickup truck's antenna. When the owner took the dirty pickup through a car wash, the pod got wet in the wash, activating 277. After spooking the pickup's driver, 277 left in search of Snootonium-like mucus. Drawn by her allergies, 277 frequently attacked Victoria, who mistook him for a real vampire, but each time he was warded off by Lilo and Stitch. They also prevented an impetuous Gantu from capturing the experiment, despite Victoria's protests. At one point, 277, named Snooty by Lilo, spooked Officer Kaihiko, who tried to coax the girls to get inside his police car, prompting Victoria to do so. However, Snooty still attacked relentlessly in an attempt to get to her congested nose. During one of Snooty's assaults on Victoria, Stitch bravely challenged him. Snooty, upon detecting the Snootonium in Stitch's body, attacked and sucked the latter dry, putting him out of commission. Lilo took Stitch home, where Jumba explained why Stitch was wiped out and that Snootonium was similar to Earth mucus, which also explained why Snooty kept going after Victoria. Meanwhile, Victoria was in a store looking for some items to slay Snooty with. She then noticed Gantu and decided to team up with him to slay the experiment. They tracked Snooty down to his hive in the Hawaiian mountains, where Gantu used Victoria as bait to successfully draw Snooty out. Lilo soon arrived and was shocked to see Victoria with Gantu. Victoria tried to explain that Gantu was helping her slay Snooty, but Lilo managed to convince her of Gantu's treachery. Gantu blasted Snooty into a net, but the latter was then saved by Victoria and Lilo, who both fought Gantu for the experiment. Snooty seemed to like Victoria, who cradled him in her arms. When Snooty used his mucus-sucking power to clear Victoria's sinuses, the latter kept him as a pet. Leroy & Stitch'' In the film's opening, Snooty can be seen waving hello to Lilo, along with Babyfier and Amnesio. Later, the first 624 experiments, including Snooty, were rounded up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Snooty participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones by dodging Leroys' plasma projectiles. However, the Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song "Aloha ʻOe", which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's fail-safe. Personality Snooty is a single-minded experiment dedicated to mining and enriching Snootonium. However, since there is none on Earth, with the exception of Stitch having Snootonium inside his body, Snooty chases people with excess amounts of mucus, such as Victoria. Unlike most experiments, he is not inherently vile and is one of the more tame experiments. He is persistent on finding mucus rather than cause destruction, and will avoid harming others if unnecessary in his search. He can defend himself when he is provoked, however. Biology Appearance Snooty is a light purple bat-like experiment with a furless, triangle-like body, little legs, two fingers and a thumb on each of his wings, hardly any neck, a wide fanged mouth, two little nostrils, pointed ears and black eyes. Special Abilities Snooty sees in an unidentified vision spectrum that allows him to detect Snootonium (similar to how snakes' infrared vision allows them to detect body heat). He can also mine and enrich Snootonium and/or mucus by using his mouth/fangs; in the latter's case, sucking it from a victim's nostrils in seconds. Trivia *Snooty is an obvious parody of Count Dracula, except that Dracula sucks blood and can morph into a vampire bat at will. *Victoria originally mistook Snooty for a real vampire, and thus feared him. *Snooty is Victoria's first and only experiment she caught. **He is also one of the five known experiments to be rehabilitated by someone other than Lilo and Stitch, the other four being Elastico, Yaarp, Spike, and Frenchfry. *Snooty's pod color is normally red. In "Mrs. Hasagawa's Cats", he was seen in his pod form, and it was white. *Snooty is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 277. Primary function: Mine and enrich Snootonium". Gallery 277-Snooty.jpg 277 snooty by bricerific43-d587lm7.jpg snooty_gose_ga_ga_by_experiments.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-12-26-12h01m45s36.png|Snooty's experiment pod vlcsnap-2013-07-01-11h35m05s66.png vlcsnap-2013-12-21-09h32m20s55.png vlcsnap-2013-12-21-09h34m27s241.png vlcsnap-2013-07-01-11h38m25s21.png vlcsnap-2013-12-21-09h36m12s40.png vlcsnap-2013-12-21-09h34m47s10.png vlcsnap-2013-02-11-19h41m24s207.png vlcsnap-2013-12-21-09h38m23s186.png vlcsnap-2013-01-14-15h34m16s251.png vlcsnap-2013-07-01-11h39m20s74.png vlcsnap-2013-12-21-09h42m37s203.png vlcsnap-2013-12-21-09h39m31s240.png vlcsnap-2013-07-16-14h24m02s109.png vlcsnap-2013-07-01-11h39m34s214.png vlcsnap-2013-12-21-09h39m44s200.png vlcsnap-2013-12-21-09h43m23s148.png vlcsnap-2013-12-21-09h40m30s82.png vlcsnap-2013-12-21-09h41m23s153.png vlcsnap-2013-07-16-14h24m09s145.png vlcsnap-2012-12-29-10h34m20s250.png vlcsnap-2013-07-16-14h23m49s203.png vlcsnap-2013-01-14-15h34m30s133.png vlcsnap-2013-07-16-14h24m22s15.png vlcsnap-2013-12-21-09h42m09s192.png vlcsnap-2013-01-14-15h34m40s230.png vlcsnap-2013-07-01-11h42m10s247.png vlcsnap-2013-07-01-11h42m35s232.png vlcsnap-2012-12-20-13h05m50s207.png vlcsnap-2013-07-16-14h26m18s142.png vlcsnap-2013-02-11-19h44m41s128.png vlcsnap-2013-07-16-14h27m37s119.png vlcsnap-2013-07-01-11h43m54s221.png vlcsnap-2013-07-16-14h27m46s239.png vlcsnap-2013-12-21-09h45m33s95.png vlcsnap-2013-12-21-09h45m06s109.png vlcsnap-2013-12-21-09h46m24s139.png vlcsnap-2013-07-01-11h44m11s145.png vlcsnap-2013-12-21-10h03m49s197.png vlcsnap-2013-12-21-10h28m55s85.png vlcsnap-2013-07-01-11h44m24s45.png vlcsnap-2013-07-01-11h45m18s65.png vlcsnap-2013-07-01-11h45m42s233.png vlcsnap-2013-02-11-19h45m14s200.png vlcsnap-2013-07-01-11h47m31s126.png vlcsnap-2013-07-01-11h48m01s90.png vlcsnap-2013-01-14-15h35m44s101.png vlcsnap-2013-07-01-11h48m11s234.png vlcsnap-2013-12-21-09h44m23s217.png vlcsnap-2013-02-11-19h45m55s81.png vlcsnap-2013-07-16-14h17m54s243.png vlcsnap-2013-07-01-11h49m17s149.png vlcsnap-2012-08-03-22h13m03s8.png vlcsnap-2013-07-01-11h49m47s176.png vlcsnap-2013-07-01-11h50m43s165.png vlcsnap-2013-01-14-15h37m00s112.png vlcsnap-2013-07-01-11h50m52s92.png vlcsnap-2013-07-16-14h31m06s215.png vlcsnap-2013-12-21-09h47m24s164.png vlcsnap-2013-12-21-09h47m45s142.png vlcsnap-2013-07-01-11h51m45s110.png vlcsnap-2012-07-02-19h24m17s26.png vlcsnap-2013-12-21-09h47m52s16.png vlcsnap-2013-07-01-11h52m31s49.png vlcsnap-2013-12-21-09h48m27s93.png vlcsnap-2013-07-01-11h52m37s112.png vlcsnap-2013-12-21-09h48m09s170.png vlcsnap-2013-07-16-14h31m31s201.png vlcsnap-2013-12-21-09h48m39s194.png vlcsnap-2013-07-16-14h34m27s190.png vlcsnap-2013-12-21-09h49m53s159.png vlcsnap-2013-12-21-09h50m54s239.png vlcsnap-2013-12-21-09h51m54s101.png vlcsnap-2013-02-11-19h48m19s211.png vlcsnap-2013-12-21-09h51m13s255.png vlcsnap-2013-12-21-09h50m06s70.png vlcsnap-2013-07-16-14h36m15s229.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-11-19h48m38s152.png vlcsnap-2013-07-16-14h36m29s76.png vlcsnap-2013-12-21-09h50m19s168.png vlcsnap-2013-07-16-14h36m52s129.png vlcsnap-2013-07-01-11h56m35s179.png vlcsnap-2013-12-21-09h52m33s21.png vlcsnap-2013-07-01-11h56m50s75.png vlcsnap-2013-12-21-09h52m22s113.png vlcsnap-2013-07-16-14h36m44s253.png vlcsnap-2013-07-01-11h57m01s162.png vlcsnap-2012-11-17-18h14m52s105.png vlcsnap-2013-07-16-14h38m50s19.png vlcsnap-2013-07-16-14h38m23s202.png vlcsnap-2013-07-01-11h57m12s27.png vlcsnap-2013-07-01-11h57m26s162.png vlcsnap-2012-07-02-19h24m41s252.png vlcsnap-2013-02-11-19h49m09s159.png vlcsnap-2013-07-01-11h57m38s46.png vlcsnap-2013-07-01-11h57m43s93.png vlcsnap-2013-07-01-11h57m51s175.png vlcsnap-2013-07-16-14h39m14s193.png vlcsnap-2013-07-01-11h58m05s27.png vlcsnap-2013-07-01-11h58m15s167.png vlcsnap-2013-07-01-11h58m23s207.png vlcsnap-2013-07-01-12h03m21s96.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-19h24m57s183.png vlcsnap-2013-07-01-12h03m31s255.png vlcsnap-2013-07-01-12h06m04s155.png vlcsnap-2013-07-01-12h06m16s113.png vlcsnap-2013-07-01-12h06m24s168.png vlcsnap-2013-02-11-19h51m24s103.png vlcsnap-2013-07-01-12h06m37s56.png vlcsnap-2013-02-11-19h51m41s242.png vlcsnap-2013-02-11-19h51m57s93.png vlcsnap-2013-07-01-12h06m47s139.png vlcsnap-2013-02-11-19h52m35s252.png vlcsnap-2013-02-11-19h52m16s76.png vlcsnap-2013-07-01-12h07m05s75.png vlcsnap-2013-01-14-15h37m33s176.png|Snooty examining Stitch Vlcsnap-2012-12-20-13h02m07s17.png vlcsnap-2013-07-16-14h19m41s191.png vlcsnap-2013-07-16-14h19m59s177.png vlcsnap-2013-07-16-14h20m07s14.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-20-13h02m31s8.png|Snooty attacking Stitch vlcsnap-2013-07-01-12h11m22s101.png vlcsnap-2013-07-01-12h11m37s236.png vlcsnap-2013-07-16-14h22m40s46.png vlcsnap-2013-03-22-17h08m31s1.png vlcsnap-2013-07-16-14h16m40s233.png vlcsnap-2013-07-16-14h16m45s90.png vlcsnap-2013-07-01-12h17m53s154.png vlcsnap-2013-07-01-12h19m12s149.png vlcsnap-2013-01-14-15h40m46s64.png vlcsnap-2013-07-01-12h18m15s87.png vlcsnap-2013-07-01-12h18m30s229.png vlcsnap-2013-02-11-19h58m11s42.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-01-12h23m26s170.png vlcsnap-2013-02-11-19h57m59s166.png vlcsnap-2013-07-01-12h16m17s231.png vlcsnap-2013-02-11-19h58m35s20.png vlcsnap-2013-07-01-12h14m30s174.png vlcsnap-2013-07-01-12h14m35s237.png vlcsnap-2013-12-21-10h01m40s84.png vlcsnap-2013-03-22-17h16m33s198.png vlcsnap-2013-12-21-10h01m50s197.png vlcsnap-2013-12-21-10h02m09s63.png vlcsnap-2013-12-21-10h02m22s255.png vlcsnap-2013-02-11-20h00m36s175.png vlcsnap-2013-02-11-20h02m30s15.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-11-20h04m08s248.png vlcsnap-2013-12-21-09h55m12s21.png vlcsnap-2013-12-21-09h55m31s20.png vlcsnap-2013-12-21-09h55m39s63.png vlcsnap-2013-01-14-15h44m34s31.png|Snooty clearing Victoria's sinuses vlcsnap-2013-12-21-09h57m20s45.png vlcsnap-2013-12-21-09h57m29s177.png vlcsnap-2013-12-21-09h58m59s249.png vlcsnap-2013-02-11-20h01m00s197.png vlcsnap-2013-12-21-09h59m11s155.png vlcsnap-2013-12-21-09h59m32s56.png vlcsnap-2013-12-21-09h59m41s180.png vlcsnap-2013-12-21-10h00m23s130.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-29-10h37m25s65.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-30-15h30m50s55.png screenCapture 27.02.14 16-17-17.jpg screenCapture 27.02.14 16-18-08.jpg screenCapture 27.02.14 16-18-17.jpg screenCapture 27.02.14 16-18-28.jpg screenCapture 27.02.14 16-18-38.jpg screenCapture 27.02.14 16-19-08.jpg screenCapture 27.02.14 16-19-47.jpg screenCapture 27.02.14 16-20-00.jpg screenCapture 27.02.14 16-22-16.jpg screenCapture 27.02.14 16-22-28.jpg screenCapture 27.02.14 16-22-40.jpg screenCapture 27.02.14 16-28-14.jpg screenCapture 27.02.14 16-28-29.jpg screenCapture 27.02.14 16-28-38.jpg screenCapture 27.02.14 16-34-25.jpg screenCapture 27.02.14 16-34-59.jpg screenCapture 27.02.14 16-35-12.jpg screenCapture 27.02.14 16-35-35.jpg screenCapture 27.02.14 16-35-57.jpg screenCapture 27.02.14 16-36-08.jpg screenCapture 27.02.14 16-36-27.jpg screenCapture 27.02.14 16-36-38.jpg screenCapture 27.02.14 16-36-46.jpg screenCapture 27.02.14 16-36-55.jpg screenCapture 27.02.14 16-37-04.jpg screenCapture 27.02.14 16-37-58.jpg screenCapture 27.02.14 16-38-19.jpg screenCapture 27.02.14 16-38-30.jpg screenCapture 27.02.14 16-38-41.jpg screenCapture 27.02.14 16-40-23.jpg screenCapture 27.02.14 16-40-44.jpg screenCapture 27.02.14 16-41-12.jpg screenCapture 27.02.14 16-41-27.jpg screenCapture 27.02.14 16-43-37.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-12-19-22h01m47s18.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-18h49m04s91.png vlcsnap-2013-03-14-08h54m43s79.png vlcsnap-2013-12-21-09h54m16s16.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-22h51m43s20.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-22h58m23s166.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-20h56m43s41.png screenCapture 29.12.13 22-11-55.jpg screenCapture 29.12.13 22-12-04.jpg screenCapture 29.12.13 22-12-14.jpg ScreenCapture 03.04.13 14-16-57.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png ScreenCapture 04.07.14 20-14-26.jpg ScreenCapture 04.07.14 0-07-05.jpg panes48.jpg EX277.jpg Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:2-Series Category:Males Category:Flying Experiments